


pretty boy

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur do be a kitten doe, But its sexy, Crying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Spitroasting, sum light, uhh theres some light degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “C’mere, kitten.”While he should have expected the term from the way that he was dressed, it still took him a little bit by surprise. He glanced over at Francis, who gave him a nod in approval, and he was crossing the room towards Alfred. When he was close enough, he was pulled into his lap, his frame fitting easily against the others.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/England/France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engwand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engwand/gifts).



Arthur stared at his reflection in the full length mirror, a blush making his face beet red. A cat-ear headband sat on his head, but that had to be the least embarrassing thing about this getup. The lingerie was much harder for him to feel comfortable in. The black garters and panties, the stupid lacy bralette that really had nothing to cling to. Of course Francis and Alfred would have him wearing something so stupid. He did a half spin in front of the mirror, looking at the way the fabric clung to his body. He felt stupid, felt like the lingerine wasn’t made for him. He rubbed his own hands down his body, tracing the lace around his hips. Another half-turn the other way. Maybe..Maybe he didn’t look _that_ bad? Clearly, his boys thought he would look good like this. One hand moved up, flicking the bell attached to the choker around his neck. He just had to get used to it. The good news was, he wouldn’t be staring at himself while he was getting fucked.

Arthur turned around completely, looking over his shoulder at his reflection. The thong outlined his ass, and he wiggled a few times for nobody but himself. Fuck. The more he looked at his reflection, the more the look was growing on him. A soft knock on the door pulled him out of the stupor and he pulled his hands off of himself, crossing his arms over his chest and facing the mirror again.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Francis peeked in, a look of delight quickly crossing his features. He entered the room, leaving the door open for Alfred to stand in it, watching the two of them. Francis wrapped his arms around him from behind, hands much softer than his own touching his skin and the skimpy lingerie. 

“You look so cute,” Francis mumbled, pulling him back so Arthur’s ass rubbed against Francis’ clothed, half-hard cock. Artie mumbled something in protest of the compliment, but it was lost to the other blondes mouth on his neck, kissing along his skin and making his knees weak. It wasn’t just the kisses that made him weak, but Alfred watching from the doorway and the way he could feel that Francis was already hard from just seeing him. 

“Isn’t he cute?” Francis mumbled against his skin, and he heard Alfred say something in agreement. He didn’t catch it, because suddenly the other’s hand was between his legs, kneading his cock through the lace. He let out a quiet moan, allowing his eyes to close at the dull pleasure. He had barely been touched, and he already wanted to surrender to the softer subspace that was taking over with the attention he was getting.

His eyes opened again when Francis moved away, mourning the loss of warmth. And then he saw that Alfred had made his way to the bed, watching him with a quiet, aroused gaze. 

“C’mere, kitten.” 

While he should have expected the term from the way that he was dressed, it still took him a little bit by surprise. He glanced over at Francis, who gave him a nod in approval, and he was crossing the room towards Alfred. When he was close enough, he was pulled into his lap, his frame fitting easily against the others. And here is where Arthur realized how fucking horny he was from all of this- the lingerie and Francis touching him and the way Alfred was rubbing his calloused hands against his bare thighs and the heat from both of their bodies. It went right to his cock, which was now begging for attention between his legs. 

“How do you feel?” 

Arthur swallowed, shifting a little in Alfred’s lap. 

“Good.”

“Horny?” 

“Yes.”

“Good kitten. Do you remember the safeword?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” 

Francis seemed to be missing the attention, coming up behind him and gently rubbing his shoulders. 

“There’s one more thing,” he said, and Arthur couldn’t even ask what it was before a soft blindfold was being wrapped around his eyes, tossing the bedroom around him into darkness. They’d used blindfolds before, so it didn’t bother Arthur that he’d been blindfolded. Honestly, it made him throb in his panties. 

“Is this okay?” Francis’ voice. 

“Yes sir.”

That seemed to be the trigger for Alfred, the taller man groaning softly and tightening his grip on his hips. Then Alfred was moving him, moving both of their positions so that Arthur had been flopped on his back on the bed. He sucked in a breath, surprise overtaking him for a moment before he felt Alfred on top of him, kissing his skin and sliding his way back between his legs. Arthur let out a soft but appropriate mewl, lifting and bending his knees until they were on either side of Alfred’s torso. A soft shift in the bed told him that Francis had joined them, and then he was petting his head, running gentle fingers along his scalp and then stopping to play with the little fluffy ears on his headband. 

“You’re so pretty, kitten,” Francis mumbled, going to run his fingers over his cheeks, then down to trace over his soft lips, which were open in a soft o. Arthur opened his mouth more and Francis’ fingers slid in, sliding over his tongue and over his teeth, the inside of his cheek. Arthur opened his mouth even wider. 

“Look at that,” Alfred spoke, sitting up and spreading Arthur’s thighs, exposing how hard he was and giving a gentle stretch to his muscles “He takes your fingers so easy. I bet he’d love your cock in his mouth.” 

Arthur didn’t respond, knowing the rules of this game. He didn’t speak unless he was spoken to. Besides, he didn’t really want to respond, sinking further and further into a softer mindset, one where he didn’t have to think about everything, he could surrender to Alfred and Francis taking care of him, loving and touching him and making all the decisions. He barely noted the zipping noise as Francis undid his trousers, then the shuffling as they were discarded. He easily accepted the cock into his mouth, even letting out a soft groan as the taste on his cock. He began to suck, bobbing his head as much as he could in this position. Francis’ airy moans just encouraged him, focusing his tongue on the head of his cock. When he pulled out of his mouth, he even let out a yip of protest. 

But the protest didn’t last long, as soon enough he was being rolled over onto his elbows and knees, Alfred behind him, running his hands over his ass and Francis laying in front of him, cock bumping against his face a few times. But despite his lips being open obediently, it didn’t slide back in his mouth just yet. That left him focused on Alfred behind him, moving the thong aside to get a look at his winking hole. Arthur had the courtesy to prepare himself before this, leaving him open for Alfred’s cock. Or otherwise, for Alfred to slip his thumb inside of him and push against his walls. They both groaned, Arthur in need and Alfred at the way that he clenched around his finger. 

“Fuck..” Alfred whispered, pulling his thumb out. Arthur heard him discard his pants as well and then the telltale click of the lube popping open. That had him beginning to press back, anticipating the way that Alfred’s cock would feel inside, how it felt when his boyfriend was pushing home into him. He sucked in a breath, closing his mouth. Apparently Francis didn’t want that, however, as soon enough, the frenchman was pressing the head of his cock against his lips again. 

Arthur let it slip in and was sucking again, feeling Francis’ hand land in his hair, between the two cat ears on his head. Alfred’s cock began to push into him, easing past the ring of muscle, deeper and deeper until his balls were pressed against his own, filling him completely. Then he began to fuck him, hands on his hips to keep him still. The American had started slow, but was quickly picking up speed with time until they were both sweating from effort. Francis wasn’t that far behind, but unlike Alfred, he was letting Arthur go at his own pace, allowing Arthur to catch his breath when he needed to or mumbling encouraging words in the heat of the room.

Alfred thrusted harder one of his large, warm hands rubbing at the back of his neck. Arthur whined, feeling Alfred's hand slide into his hair and connect with Francis'. Arthur cursed the blindfold wrapped around his eyes for blocking his vision. It left him with his other senses, completely unknowing to how Francis and Alfred were going to touch him next, how they were going to use him and get their pleasure from his trembling body. And it was all Arthur could do but lay there, propped up on his elbows and knees as he was drilled. Alfred's hand moved to his shoulder, roughly pulling him back on his cock for more leverage. Francis' cock sliding out of his mouth with a quiet _pop_. It allowed his moans to slip out freely, filling the air of his bedroom. 

"You're so loud," Alfred said betweens huffs of hot breath, picking up speed behind him and only making his moans come louder than the last. 

"If you didn't want him to be loud, you wouldn't be so rough with him," Francis chided, his own voice light but needy from Arthur's mouth being pulled off his cock so quickly. He reached down, swatting Alfred’s hand away so he could guide Arthur back to him. He slid the head of his cock against Arthur's lower lip. It felt like the other two men were leagues away from him, while Arthur was in his own little world of ditzy pleasure, allowing himself to be moved however the two of them wanted. 

"Stick your tongue out." 

And he did, his mouth falling open and tongue sticking out obediently, quickly tasting the head against his tongue. Francis rubbed it back and forth and he whimpered, pitching forward with both Alfred's thrusts and the desire to get that dick back into his mouth. 

“Do you want it?” Francis teased, and Arthur quickly nodded. “C’mon, kitty. We both know what you need to do to get what you want.”

An embarrassed moan left him, wondering how low he could allow his pride to sink. How he would blush about this later, how he would get hot under the collar thinking about how easily these two men were able to push him into this space. 

Arthur licked his lips and meowed. A soft, broken keen from Alfred still moving incessantly inside of him. It still clearly went straight to Francis' libido, as the man immediately pressed back into his mouth, using the hand in his hair as leverage as he began to pushed back into his mouth. 

"Oh, look at how good he takes it," Francis purred, pulling at his hair as he shallowly thrusted into his mouth. Arthur felt his body heat up in embarrassment, even if this position was embarrassing enough as it was. Knees spread, elbows bearing most of the weight as both of his holes were thrusted into. Alfred suddenly slowed, and Arthur could feel him leaning over, a warm hand pushing hair out of his face. He knew that he was being watched, that Alfred's pretty blue eyes were focused on his mouth wrapped around the other’s dick. He whimpered, eyes blinking under the blindfold as if that would do anything. 

"Fuck, Artie," Alfred's voice was low, a soft rumble that sent a visible shiver through Arthur's body. "Choke on that dick, baby." 

And he did, managing to suck in a fluttery breath through his nose before he was shoved forward on Francis' cock. He was forced to relax his throat as it slid down, momentarily floundering before he heard Francis let out a high squeak in pleasure. It was a sound that didn't match the position that he was in, but it still made Arthur's cock pulse between his legs, the brit painfully hard. 

“He fucking loves that.” Alfred was picking up speed again, his dick thrusting hard into him, filling him up completely until he felt like he was going to be split in half. “Fuck his mouth harder, he wants it.” 

Once more, Arthur was pulled off Francis cock with a gasp, and the hands on him were moving him again, positioning him up on his hands as Francis moved their position. Arthur was weak, every part of him fighting the urge to lay flat lazily and just allow Alfred and Francis to fuck him, uncaring if he even reached his own orgasm. Which was almost the case, due to their grips practically being the only thing keeping him up at this point. 

When the Frenchman slid back into his mouth, it was with better leverage, and Artie figured he’d moved from laying on his back to up on his knees. With the slightly new position, the two men above him were able to fuck him deeper, with hard thrusts that had Arthur whimpering and weak, hands grasping the warm sheets each time one of them mumbled a hazy word of encouragement or delegation. It was a nice combination, Alfred’s panted words of _good kitten_ and _fucking slut_ and Francis cupping his face, thumb sliding against his cheek to feel the way his dick slid in and out of his mouth. 

Francis’ length pressed back into his throat, and Arthur had to repeatedly fight the urge to gag. He had to be a good kitten for his masters after all, and he didn’t think Francis would enjoy it if he got sick on his cock. But the pressure was driving him crazy, spit gathering in his mouth and dripping from the corner of his lips in a thin trail of drool. Neither of them were giving him time to think, and he was loving every second of it, loving the feeling of getting worked up to orgasm, of slowly getting overwhelmed and pushed over the edge. 

Unsurprisingly, he was the first one to cum, shuddering and moaning around Francis’ cock as he came in the underwear with his body shaking hard. Alfred gave him the luxury of slowing down after he came, but the fact that his cock was sliding right against his prostate as it moved in and out of him just made him feel electric, his thighs twitching with every movement. It was so fucking good, he could’t handle it, and next thing he knew he was crying, hot tears soaking into the fabric of the blindfold and running down his cheeks in rivers. Francis began to pull back, he could even feel both of their grips loosening on him, but the last thing he wanted to do was to stop. So he pushed forward, taking Francis’ cock down his throat and swallowing around it, making it clear that he was perfectly okay. It seemed like the two of them would never get used to him crying when it felt too good. 

Given the silent consent, the two began to thrust again, just searching for their own orgasms now that Arthur had made a mess of himself. Arthur allowed his mind to wander, off in his own overstimulated pleasure from Alfred’s nails digging into his hips and Francis’ against his scalp, and the sounds of the two of them panting above him. When Alfred came, he buried himself into him, filling him up with his cum. That pulled a moan from him, and Alfred whispering “Good boy.” against his skin almost made him hard again. 

The blindfold finally got pulled from his eyes when Francis came, but Arthur couldn’t even process the brightness and the room around him before he had to squeeze his eyes shut. He came across his face in hot spurts, some landing on his tongue from Arthur’s mouth hanging open mindlessly. 

When they both pulled out, Arthur was left weak and feeling fucked to stupidity, staying quiet as the two men settled him back on the bed with soft words, as Alfred pulled him close, as Francis undid the lingerie. The sex may have been over, but the cat ears and the collar stayed. Arthur could get used to those.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 4 my friend engwand i hope u like it


End file.
